Thank You AOL (Series)
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Demons on the internet? Spike IM-ing Buffy? You'll just have to read...
1. Thank You AOL

Title: Thank You AOL  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Summary: And you thought the internet relationships were corny...  
Distribution: Heat. Desire. Most likely...anyone else just drop me a line.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and even that is iffy.  
Authors note: I know the internet thing has been done but I was recently in IM hell and bored out of my mind so I decided to write this fic.  
  
Bloody_Hell_187= Spike  
Lover_Wicca_1= Willow  
Lover_Wicca_2= Tara  
Glorified_Layer= Xander  
Orgasm_Friend= Anya  
Chosen_Chick= Buffy  
Ripper_G= Giles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bloody_Hell_187: I can't believe I let you lot con me into this! This is bloody ridiculous!  
Glorified_Layer: For once I agree with the bloodsucker. Who ever heard of demons on the net?  
Lover_Wicca_1: The internet is a big part of the world, it's in danger so we have to save it!  
Bloody_Hell_187: So says the computer nerd  
Glorified_Layer: LOL  
Orgasm_Friend: LOL  
Ripper_G: LOL  
Chosen_Chick: Spike shut up! Giles? You too?  
Lover_Wicca_1: :-(  
Ripper_G: I'm dreadfully sorry...I couldn't help myself  
Lover_Wicca_2: There there, honey. Ignore them.  
Lover_Wicca_1: :-) *kotc*  
Bloody_Hell_187: Lesbian Cyber Porn anyone?   
Chosen_Chick: You're a pig Spike! Why is he here again?  
Ripper_G: Spike is accquainted with the demon in question...we need him to make contact.  
Chosen_Chick: I thought all his demon friends disowned his sorry, neutered, impotent ass  
Bloody_Hell_187: Sod off, Slayer!  
Orgasm_Friend: When are we gonna be done? I would like to have cyber sex with Xander.  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL LMAO  
Chosen_Chick: *giggles*  
Ripper_G: No comment  
Glorified_Layer: *blushes*  
Glorified_Layer: Anya, remember out discussion about private lives?   
Orgasm_Friend: Yes, you said that they were not to be talked about...oops! Sorry!  
Bloody_Hell_187: At least she know what she wants...unlike some bitches we know  
Chosen_Chick: I know what I want...and can get it WHEN I want unlike some sex-less vamps  
Bloody_Hell_187: Slayer, you couldn't get laid if you spread your legs at a kegger!  
Chosen_Chick: Look who's talking Mr. Desprate...Does the word "ROBOT" ring a bell?  
Ripper_G: That's enough! Let's concentrate on the matter at hand shall we?  
Ripper_G: You can bicker all you want later!  
Chosen_Chick: Sorry Giles...He started it!  
Ripper_G: And you carried on with it  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL  
Chosen_Chick: Fuck You, Spike!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message From: Bloody_Hell_187  
  
Bloody_Hell_187: Anytime, Slayer...Satan knows you need it.  
Chosen_Chick: I hardly think you'd be the one to give it to me!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Please. I could have you screaming in 3 seconds  
Chosen_Chick: yeah right. I could squeeze you till you popped like champagne  
Chosen_Chick: And you'd beg me to hurt you just a little more, but you know why I don't?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Because it's wrong? Bloody bitch!  
Bloody_Hell_187: If you only knew what those words did to me.   
Chosen_Chick: ?  
Bloody_Hell_187: They made my rod so hard I could pound friggin' nails into cement!  
Chosen_Chick: LOL Nice imagery...that hard huh?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Don't even go there, Slayer...  
Chosen_Chick: What if I want to go there?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Then you'd be playing with fire...  
Chosen_Chick: Let me get burned...  
Bloody_Hell_187: Uh... BRB  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lover_Wicca_1: I found something! Where's Spike?  
Lover_Wicca_2: That's great, honey...I dunno he's been quiet for a while  
Glorified_Layer: The Buffster has been too...  
Orgasm_Friend: Maybe they went to go have cyber sex...*smiles*  
Ripper_G: *cringes* I'd rather not think about that!  
Glorified_Layer: Hey Buffy! Deadboy Junior!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: Spike????  
Bloody_Hell_187: What, Slayer?  
Chosen_Chick: Where did you go?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Um, I had something that needed to be adjusted.  
Chosen_Chick: LMAO...  
Bloody_Hell_187: The computer, you stupid bint!  
Chosen_Chick: Yeah right  
Bloody_Hell_187: *gives Chosen_Chick the finger*  
Chosen_Chick: Anytime, Spike...I did not just say that!  
Bloody_Hell_187: ?!?!?!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Careful, Slayer. I'm starting to think you might fancy me  
Chosen_Chick: In your dreams, bloodbreath!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Every bloody night...sans clothing! *evil grin*  
Chosen_Chick: I think the others are calling us  
Bloody_Hell_187: Ruin my fun :-(  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chosen_Chick: What's up guys? What did we find?  
Glorified_Layer: Geez, it took you long enough. What were you doing?  
Bloody_Hell_187: I was giving the Slayer a cyber seeing to  
Orgasm_Friend: See! I told you!  
Glorified_Layer: Ewww  
Chosen_Chick: I WAS NOT HAVING CYBER SEX WITH SPIKE!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Not that she didn't think about it...  
Orgasm_Friend: :-)  
Ripper_G: W-willow has found something  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL The watcher even stutters when he types  
Ripper_G: Be quiet....pillock  
Chosen_Chick: Giles! Was that english cussing I just read?  
Glorified_Layer: G-man and bad language...who knew?  
Ripper_G: :-P  
Lover_Wicca_1: Is everyone done? Is it alright to save the world now?  
Lover_Wicca_2: Willow is right, can everyone just stop slamming each other?  
Chosen_Chick: Sorry Will  
Glorified_Layer: Yeah sorry Wills  
Bloody_Hell_187: I'm not...  
Chosen_Chick: Shut up!  
Ripper_G: Willow tell them what we have before I figure out how to send a virus  
Lover_Wicca_2: Ut oh...So what he says quick!  
Glorified_Layer: Giles is threatening to actually use the "dread machine"!  
Chosen_Chick: I'm scared now...Giles and a computer...Way Wiggy!  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL  
Lover_Wicca_1: ENOUGH! ...Thank you!  
Lover_Wicca_1: We have to play against the demon in a computer game and win to defeat him  
Chosen_Chick: Is that all?  
Glorified_Layer: Cool! Why can't that be a regular form of evil fighting?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Because then we would have losers like you running things, lackbrain  
Glorified_Layer: I hope nobody minds if I stake the annoying waste of cyberspace...  
Bloody_Hell_187: ha bloody ha...like you could  
Lover_Wicca_1: Like I was saying, we have to play the online game...  
Lover_Wicca_1: it's called "In the money" it's a business type game  
Lover_Wicca_1: The demons s/n is DestroyU666  
Chosen_Chick: Boring! *Z*  
Bloody_Hell_187: I knew it...A waste of my bloody time!  
Chosen_Chick: Spike, you have plenty of time to spare. It's not like you do anything important...  
Bloody_Hell_187: I have plenty of important things to do: drinking, smoking, shagging...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: Shagging? Who are you gonna shag? Rosy and her 5 friends?  
Bloody_Hell_187: I was thinking more along the lines of someone warmer...  
Bloody_Hell_187: Someone fiery  
Bloody_Hell_187: Someone blonde...  
Chosen_Chick: *gulps* You think you have a chance with this person?  
Bloody_Hell_187: A crumb of a chance...but still a chance  
Chosen_Chick: What if I told you this person has thought about it...a little  
Bloody_Hell_187: What if I told you I smelled that persons want...and want to satisfy it...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Glorified_Layer: "In The Money" huh? What do you think Anya?  
Orgasm_Friend is away  
Glorified_Layer: Anya!!!!  
Orgasm_Friend has returned  
Orgasm_Friend: What is it Xander? I have just won this money game  
Orgasm_Friend: And I am being added to the Hall of Fame, I beat the master!  
Lover_Wicca_1: Anya...what was the name of the game?  
Orgasm_Friend: In The Money...why?  
Ripper_G: W-what was the, um, masters name?  
Orgasm_Friend: DestroyU666...why?  
Lover_Wicca_2: Well I guess our problem is solved...  
Glorified_Layer: I guess so...way to go Anya!  
Orgasm_Friend: :-) Can we have cyber sex now?  
Orgasm_Friend has left the chat  
Glorified_Layer has left the chat  
Ripper_G: I do not want to know...  
Ripper_G has left the chat  
Lover_Wicca_1: Oh well...back to the real world  
Lover_Wicca_1 has left the chat  
Lover_Wicca_2 has left the chat  
Chosen_Chick: Rude much? No one even cared to say goodbye!  
Bloody_Hell_187: I care Slayer...  
Chosen_Chick: Spike, you don't care about anyone but yourself!  
Bloody_Hell_187: I care about you...Buffy  
Bloody_Hell_187 has left the chat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: Spike wait!  
Bloody_Hell_187 is not currently signed on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(YOU'VE GOT MAIL)  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Bloody_Hell_187  
Subject: I care...  
  
The Definition Of Love by Andrew Marvell  
  
My love is of a birth as rare  
As 'tis for object strange and high:  
It was begotten by Despair  
Upon Impossibilty.  
  
Magnanimous Despair alone  
Could show me so divine a thing,  
Where feeble Hope could ne'er have flown  
But vainly flapt its tinsel wing.  
  
And yet I quickly might arrive  
Where my extended soul is fixt,  
But Fate does iron wedges drive,  
And always crowds itself betwixt.  
  
For Fate with jealous eye does see  
Two perfect loves, nor lets them close:  
Their union would her ruin be,  
And her tyrannic pow'r depose.  
  
And therefore her decrees of steel  
Us as the distant poles have plac'd  
(Though Love's whole world on us does wheel)  
Not by themselves to be embrac'd  
  
Unless the giddy heaven fall  
And earth some new convulsion tear,  
And, us to join, the world should all  
Be cramped into a planisphere.  
  
As lines so loves oblique may well  
Themselves in every angle greet;  
But ours so truly parallel,  
Though infinite can never meet.  
  
Therefore the love which doth us bind,  
But Fate so enviously debars,  
Is the conjunction of the mind,  
And opposition of the stars.  
  
I care about you, Buffy. More than you realize...sweet dreams, Slayer  
  
~Spike~  
  
(GOODBYE!)  
  
FIN 


	2. Welcome, You've Got Vampires!

Title: Welcome, You've got Vampires  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13/R for sexual stuff  
Summary: A sequel to "Thank You AOL" for those of you who thought it should become a series  
Distribution: Heat. Desire. Most likely....Anyone else just drop me a line  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the conversation in between the characters  
Authors Note: Thank you to all the people that encouraged, hinted, and just plain ordered me to make this a series...Are you happy now?!  
  
Bloody_Hell_187= Spike  
Chosen_Chick= Buffy  
Cryptic_1= Angel  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Cryptic_1  
  
Cryptic_1: So how is my unruly dolt of a childe?  
Bloody_Hell_187: I'm fine...stupid pillock  
Cryptic_1: Is that any way to speak to your sire?   
Bloody_Hell_187: You mean grandsire don't you pops? :-P  
Cryptic_1: *sighs* Why didn't I just kill you, when I had the chance.  
Bloody_Hell_187: It's cuz I'm damn sexy :-D  
Cryptic_1: Someone lied to you...  
Bloody_Hell_187: How did you find me on the net anyway?  
Cryptic_1: Profile search...  
Bloody_Hell_187: Probably looking for lil' bits to corrupt  
Bloody_Hell_187: Pervert!  
Cryptic_1: I was looking for information on a demon  
Cryptic_1: He is trying to destroy the world through the Internet  
Bloody_Hell_187: We took care of that bastard a week ago!  
Bloody_Hell_187: The demon girl took care of that bastard  
Cryptic_1: Really? Well then I guess talking to you is useless then  
Cryptic_1: Like always  
Bloody_Hell_187: Sod Off!  
Cryptic_1 isn't currently signed on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WELCOME!  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Bloody_Hell_187  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Slayer,  
  
I just had a bit of a chat with my idiot sire...Can you believe that pillock was looking for the demon that demon girl killed a week ago?! I always knew that git was slow but damn! I think he's losing his touch in his old age. I don't even bloody know why I'm telling you this...oh well off to find some good fanfiction. Later Slayer  
  
Spike  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WELCOME!  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Bloody_Hell_187  
From: Chosen_Chick  
Subject: Pathetic Much?  
  
Spike,  
  
I wouldn't be talking about old age, I mean look whos talking?! And being slow is your forte. God, I get a compter to get away from vampires...to be a normal person for once but no, William the Pathetic is harassing me yet again in a place I thought was safe. But there is one thing I want to ask...What kind of Fanfiction? Is it any good?  
  
Stakes & Crosses,  
Buffy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Bloody_Hell_187  
  
Bloody_Hell_187: 'Allo luv!  
Chosen_Chick: Could my life get any worse?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Never say that...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Cryptic_1  
  
Cryptic_1: Hello Buffy  
Chosen_Chick: Angel?  
Chosen_Chick: *bangs her head on the keyboard*  
Cryptic_1: What was that for?  
Chosen_Chick: Nothing...What's up?  
Cryptic_1: Not much, which is amazing. I just wanted to see how you were  
Chosen_Chick: How did you know my s/n?  
Cryptic_1: Spike gave it to me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: I am going to hurt you!  
Chosen_Chick: Next time I see you its "hello stake in the ass"!  
Bloody_Hell_187: What did I do this time?  
Chosen_Chick: You gave my s/n to ANGEL!!!!  
Bloody_Hell_187: I thought you'd want him to have it...  
Bloody_Hell_187: He is your grand poof after all  
Chosen_Chick: He hasn't been my anything for a long time  
Chosen_Chick: I hurts even to talk to him online  
Bloody_Hell_187: Sorry :-(  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO BUDDY CHAT   
CHATROOM: VAMPS_R_US  
DO YOU ACCEPT?  
YES NO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cyptic_1: Ok this is new  
Cryptic_1: Hi Buffy  
Cryptic_1: Hi Spike  
Chosen_Chick: Spike, why are we here?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Because I'm horny...  
Bloody_Hell_187: And You and Peaches would be a great cybershag  
Cryptic_1: Spike you're distgusting  
Chosen_Chick: I agree with Angel. Do you always think with your dick?  
Bloody_Hell_187: If I think with my dick, then put your mouth on my brains...  
Cryptic_1: *gags*  
Chosen_Chick: LOL Since when do you listen to rap music?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Since one of my online buddies introduced me to it  
Chosen_Chick: You mean you harass other people besides me?  
Cryptic_1: And me?   
Bloody_Hell_187: Let's face it, you two are fun  
Bloody_Hell_187: But need some real conversation every now and then  
Chosen_Chick: Fuck you, Spike  
Cryptic_1: *Gives Bloody_Hell_187 the finger*  
Bloody_Hell_187: See, I knew you both wanted to shag my sexy ass! LOL  
Cryptic_1: Well I have work to do, I'll ttyl  
Bloody_Hell_187: Is that what they're call looking at barely legal porn now?  
Chosen_Chick: Ewww Angel!  
Cryptic_1: I don't look at teen porn!  
Cryptic_1: You should be one to talk...Mr. Panty Fetish!  
Chosen_Chick: Ewww Spike!  
Bloody_Hell_187: I, um, it's....Oh bloody hell  
Bloody_Hell_187 has left the chat  
Cryptic_1: Goodbye Buffy  
Chosen_Chick: Bye Angel  
Cryptic_1 has left the chat  
Chosen_Chick has left the chat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Bloody_Hell_187  
From: Vampy_Juliet  
Subject: How is everything going?  
  
Liam,  
  
Hey you! How is everything? Did you like those Nelly downloads I sent you? Ok those are really lame questions, here is the one I really emailed you to ask...Did you get through to Buffy yet? I mean if that girl can't see your good qualities then I guess that she really is a dumb blonde (No offense...really!) Anyway, We miss you over at OGD! Stop being such a lurker and post once in a while! Your fanfiction is great! I don't understand why you don't write more...Well I gtg so take care of yourself and good luck with Buffy!  
  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Vampy_Juilet  
Subject: Are your nerves ok?  
  
Anne,  
  
How are you? From your email it sound like you're all out of sorts. Is that Spike guy bothering you again? God he sounds like such a pain in the ass. And his friend told you that he had a panty fetish? Um...ok. LOL Well, from what you tell me about all the fighting you guys do it kinda sounds like he likes you. You might wanna look into that a little more...because it sounds like you might like him too! Don't kill me now! I just call em as I see em. Anyway, I am looking forward to kicking your ass at Slingo later so be ready. Have a good one and take care  
  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Vampy_Juliet  
From: Bloody_Hell_187  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Illy,  
  
'Allo, luv! I'm doing alright. I've had enough embarassing moments to make me red for the rest of my life! I don't really wanna talk about it anymore! I miss you, chits at OGD too...I'll stop lurking soon, I promise. BTW do you know how many times those ladies have told me I look like that James Marsters bloke? Too bloody much! I've been getting enough dirty pictures to start my own bloody porn site! Especially from these girls named: Trish and Barb...They are the most enthusiastic! Maybe I should take them up for a date instead of wasting my time with Buffy. Ok well, one of my co-workers is trying to get a hold of my attention so I better go. Talk to you later, pet and give OGD my love.  
  
Liam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Vampy_Juliet  
From: Chosen_Chick  
Subject: OMG No!  
  
Illy,  
  
I. Dont. Like. Spike! He's gross and disgusting...even if he does have killer blue eyes and beautiful cheekbones! OMG I need help! I am not having thoughts about SPIKE! See what you started???! Now I have you to kick your ass at Slingo! NEway, I want to know more about this fanfic group you started to tell me about the other day...Can I join? Anything to get my mind off of Spike is a good thing...See you in the Slingo room.  
  
Anne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIN  



	3. Problems in CyberSpace

Title: Problems in Cyber Space  
Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Welcome! You've got Vampires! More problems on the net!  
Distribution: Heat. Desire. Most likely...anyone else just drop me a line.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the conversation between the characters!  
Authors Note: For those of you who thought the first story should be made into a series  
  
Bloody_Hell_187= Spike  
Chosen_Chick= Buffy  
Key_Lil_Bit= Dawn  
Backstreet_FarmBoy= Riley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Key_Lil_Bit  
  
Key_Lil_Bit: Hi Spike!  
Bloody_Hell_187: 'Allo Nibblet, How's San Diego?  
Key_Lil_Bit: It's okay, I think I might die from my grandma mothering me to death  
Bloody_Hell_187: She's only doing it because she cares pet  
Key_Lil_Bit: If you call trying to kill me with love caring  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL  
Key_Lil_Bit: Well gtg Grandma is getting out her knitting needles...  
Bloody_Hell_187: I've got some you can borrow...  
Key_Lil_Bit: I don't want to know!  
Bloody_Hell_187: LOL  
Key_Lil_Bit: Bye Spike!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Backstreet_FarmBoy  
  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: Hi Buffy!  
Chosen_Chick: Who's this?  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: It's me, Riley!  
Chosen_Chick: Lt. Leave-My-Girl is in South America  
Chosen_Chick: So stop playing around Spike...  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: SPIKE! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING SPIKE?!  
Chosen_Chick: Riley? It's really you?  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: Yes it's really me! You've been seeing Spike?!  
Chosen_Chick: I'm not seeing him, we just talk online...  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: And that makes it ok?  
Chosen_Chick: You're one to talk Mr. Radio Silence!  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: But I still love you! I left because you didn't want me...  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: There was nothing left for me in Sunnydale  
Chosen_Chick: And there's nothing here for you now...Farm Boy!  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: Buffy!  
Chosen_Chick is not currently signed on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Bloody_Hell_187  
  
Bloody_Hell_187: Oh Captain Cardboard...  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: Who's this?  
Bloody_Hell_187: You are dense aren't you?  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: This is Spike isn't it?  
Bloody_Hell_187: Ding ding ding, What do we have for him Johnny?  
Bloody_Hell_187: bloody idiot!  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: Leave Buffy alone! Didn't almost killing you teach you a lesson?  
Backstreet_FarmBoy: You don't have a chance with her!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Correction, I have a crumb...  
Bloody_Hell_187 is not currently signed on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To: One_Good_Day@yahoogroups.com  
From: Liam Bloody_Hell_187@...  
Date:Thu Aug 30, 2001 6:22pm  
Subject: 'Allo Luvs...I've stopped lurking!  
  
'Allo Luvs!  
  
As you can see I've stopped lurking! Life here in Sunny D has been hell! I feel like my bloody brain is about leak out of my ear since that girl I told you all about was yelling at me once again! But enough about that! How are all my lovely, ladies? Barb, Trish, and the rest of you that sent me pictures... Shame on you! Next time send me more than one! Do I really look that much like that James Marsters bloke? Anyhow, I have to go get writing on my newest fic...(Are you happy now Illy?) Luv to you all!  
  
Hearts and Innards,  
Liam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To: One_Good_Day@yahoogroups.com  
From: Anne Chosen_Chick@...  
Date: Thu Aug 30, 2001 6:28pm  
Subject: Newbie here!  
  
Hi Everyone!  
  
I heard about your list through a friend and it sounded great! I am looking forward to reading everyones fanfiction and making some new friends. I am a huge James Marsters fan! Those eyes and those cheekbones...*swoon* I have a friend that looks a lot like him...too bad he's an annoying pain in the ass! LOL well that's all for me! I look forward to meeting you all!  
  
Later,  
Anne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Vampy_Juliet  
Subject: Are you ok?  
  
Anne,  
  
So Lt. Backstreet IMed you huh? Are you ok? I know how it is when ex boyfriends come back to haunt you, it's sucks a big one don't it? So, how are things between you and Spike? Did you evaluate your feelings for him yet? From how you described him to the group he sounds pretty fuckable! I mean James Marsters looking? Those eyes, those cheekbones, that body...OMG if you don't hook up with him I WILL! LOL, well I'm off to play slingo! have fun brooding!   
  
TTYL,  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Bloody_Hell_187  
From: Vampy_Juliet  
Subject: Oh No!  
  
Liam,  
  
Buffy's ex might be coming back?! And he hates you and tried to beat you up? Boy, I think you better make your move and make it fast! It'll be a while if he's coming from South America, so I suggest you pour on the sugar and pour it on thick! I know being a smartass is your thing but your love life depends on you being the sweety that you really are! So what are you waiting for!? Make your move!  
  
Waiting for you to get the girl,  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: Hey bloodsucker  
Bloody_Hell_187: Slayer, we need to talk...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. We Need A Resolution

Title: We Need A Resolution  
Author: Vampy  
E-Mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com   
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to Problems in Cyber Space. Spike makes his move and Riley returns...  
Distribution: Heat. Desire Most likely...anyone else jus drop me a line  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the conversation between the characters  
Authors Note: This fic is dedicated to Aaliyah, may she rest in peace.  
  
Chosen_Chick= Buffy  
Bloody_Hell_187= Spike  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instant Message from: Chosen_Chick  
  
Chosen_Chick: Hey bloodsucker  
Bloody_Hell_187: Slayer, We need to talk...  
Chosen_Chick: About what?  
Bloody_Hell_187: You know what about!  
Bloody_Hell_187: Why is HE coming back?  
Chosen_Chick: How did you know?  
Bloody_Hell_187: I have my ways...  
Bloody_Hell_187: I'm waiting for an answer, Slayer  
Chosen_Chick: I don't know why he's coming back  
Chosen_Chick: Or why I want to see him  
Bloody_Hell_187: After what he did to you, you want him back?!  
Bloody_Hell_187: How stupid can you be! He didn't care enough to stay with you!  
Bloody_Hell_187: He wasn't there when Joyce died! Didn't care! He left and didn't look back!  
Bloody_Hell_187: How could you love someone that isn't there for you!  
Chosen_Chick: I know that damnit! Why do you even fucking care anyway?!  
Bloody_Hell_187: I don't know but Satan help me I do care  
Bloody_Hell_187: He can't love you like...  
Chosen_Chick: Like what Spike?  
Bloody_Hell_187: LIKE I DO!  
Chosen_Chick: What?!  
Chosen_Chick: Spike, you can't love without a soul  
Bloody_Hell_187: Fuck that! I can bloody well love without a soul!  
Bloody_Hell_187: You can't tell me that you don't feel a sodding thing for me  
Chosen_Chick: I don't  
Bloody_Hell_187: Then why did you respond to me last week?  
Chosen_Chick: You can't take anything people say on the interent seriously...  
Bloody_Hell_187: Is that so?  
Chosen_Chick: Yes  
Bloody_Hell_187 is not currently signed on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL  
  
To: Bloody_Hell_187  
From: Vampy_Juliet  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Liam,  
  
I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Buffy. I can't believe she shot you down like that. And I can't believe she would want her ex back after everything that he did to her. Hang in there, I'm sure she's doing some serious thinking after what you said to her. You laid your heart on the table and that's the most extreme thing you could do in a situation like this. Don't worry, Liam. This time I am sure you'll get the girl. She'll come to her senses, you'll see. All oif us at OGD are behind you. And if she doesn't see the light, we'll be here for you.  
  
XOXO,  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Vampy_Juliet  
From: Bloody_Hell_187  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Illy,  
  
Thanks for the support, luv. I don't know about me getting the girl, I've never had much luck with it after all. Pet, there's something I have to tell you...I'm thinking about leaving Sunnyhell. This place has too many bad memories and I have this feeling that alot more are going to be added to it, when this whole thing is over. If Buffy won't have me then I'm going and never looking back. I don't think I'll be on the list for a while so give the chits on the list my love ok?  
  
Liam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Vampy_Juliet  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Anne,  
  
So it's return of the ex huh? Spike said he loved you and you called him souless...ouch! That would make anyone miserable...It already sounds like you are. Why do you want to see your ex if it's Spike you have feelings for? And don't tell me you don't because it shows in everything you wrote me about him. I think you need to take some time to think, sort everything out, and then you need to talk to Spike. It's the best thing to do. Listen to me on this one, I have nother friend who's in a problem like this one, except he's on the other end. Take care, and take my advice ok?  
  
XOXO,  
Illy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL  
  
To: Vampy_Juliet  
From: Chosen_Chick  
Subject: (no subject)  
  
Illy,  
  
I don't know why I want Riley to come back. I didn't even invite him back, he's just coming. I made a casual mention of Spike and he lost it. I think he has it in mind that he needs to claim what's his...me. I've been doing some thinking and you're right, I do have some feelings for Spike. I don't think it's love but it's something close to it...oh god what have I done. I made a mess of everything. I guess I do need to talk to him, but first I have to deal with Riley. Thanks for the advice.  
  
TTYL,  
Anne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
To: Bloody_Hell_187  
From: Chosen_Chick  
Subject: We need a resolution...  
  
Did you sleep on the wrong side? I'm catching a bad vibe. And it's contagious. What's the latest? Speak your heart. Don't bite you tongue. Don't get it twisted. Don't misuse it.  
What's your problem? Let's resolve it. We can solve it. What the cause is. It's official, You got issues. I got issues. But I know I miss you. Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change? Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed? Am I supposed to change?Are you supposed to change? Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed? Am I supposed to change?  
Are you supposed to change? Who should be hurt? Will we remain? We need a resolution  
We need a resolution. We need a resolution. We have so much confusion...  
  
Spike, You were right. We do need to talk....  
  
Buffy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL  
  
To: Chosen_Chick  
From: Bloody_Hell_187  
Subject: Re: We need a resolution  
  
You give me bits and pieces. You're trying to blame me, when I don't even know the reasons. I think it's just deceiving. Maybe the month, Maybe the season. Now tell me what's the reason?  
Looks are deceiving. So cut that crying, Cut that coughing, Cut that wheezing girl, Quit complaining, Cut the naming, Cut the sneakin' girl. I think you need some prayer. Better call the deacon girl. So get your act right, or else we won't be speaking girl. So what's it gonna be? Me and you? Or is it gonna be who blames who? I'm tired of these things, I'm tired of these scars, I think I'm gonna get me a drink, I'll call you tomorrow.  
  
We do need a resolution, Slayer. But are either one of us gonna like the outcome?  
  
Spike  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
